The King & Queen
by glo316
Summary: Oneshot. It's Prom Night at Baltimore High… The king and queen of prom is… drum roll please…


**The Kind And Queen**

**Summary:**

One shot. It's Prom Night… "The king and queen of prom is…" drum roll please…

**Rating:**

T

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any characters, but the writing is all me…(that's why it's so bad lol)

**A/N & Warning:**

I've been reading Hairspray fan fics since I saw the movie, which was sometime in August, I think – anyway, I laughed my arse off when I saw it and I have to say (don't hate me) but I thought that there could have been something between **Tracy and Seaweed**. And as someone came up with (what I think is almost a crazy idea) of Penny and Link getting it on, well I thought I'd throw in my own two cents for the sake of it…

This is my first Hairspray fic and oneshot…I hope it's okay…

And I apologise for the dialogue, as one of the reasons I've been so put off to writing a Hairspray fic is screwing up on the 60's slang or just the presentation of characters, but since this is technically 'out of character' behaviour I guess I have less to worry about, but anyway – sorry if it does bother you, and for any other mistakes that you may or not notice…

* * *

"The votes are in, and let me say well done to all the nominees. Baltimore High, your king and queen is…drum roll please…" Corny Collins said, his hands fiddling with the gold envelope to unveil the names of the winners. Opening it his eyebrows jumped, his eyes wild with joy, "the Prom Queen of Baltimore High 1962 is…" all the female teens held their breath, "…Tracy Turnblad!"

The entire student body along with the chaperones cheered, and the spotlight of the dance hall found Tracy who was standing in shock with her hands over her mouth. Link stood beside her, his arm around her waist as he whispered into her ear. Penny was to her right, beaming, she whispered to her also before pushing her in the direction of the stage. Tracy gripped her skirt, lifting it slightly off the floor so she could climb the small steps to mount the stage. She received a handshake and peck on the cheek from Corny, then a hug from Maybelle before getting crowned.

The applause began to die down, and Link waited impatiently running his hand carefully over his stiff hair and checking his outfit by brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder. He then looked up to the stage at his beautiful girlfriend; he couldn't wait to join her. Energetically, she gazed down at him. Corny Collins was holding the microphone close to his lips waiting for complete quiet.

"And your Prom King of Baltimore High 1962 is…" a member of the live band did a drum roll automatically, "…Seaweed Stubbs!" he said, the room erupting once again. Link's eyes almost fell out of his head as in a short few seconds Seaweed went from being confused, to accepting his victory. Without delay he kissed Penny, got patted on the back by some of the council members and playfully jogged up onto the stage. After receiving a handshake and a hug, he was crowned by his tearful mother. Penny watched him in excitement whilst Link was still recovering from finding out he didn't win. On stage, the King and Queen hugged surrounded by an uproar of more cheers. In anger and disgrace, Amber and her clique decided to walk out of the dance hall, knocking over a couple of plates of food in the process.

Corny turned to Tracy and Seaweed with his trademark television smile, "well done, kids. Are you ready to do some dancing?" he said, for their ears only. At this question they shared a confused glance, then Tracy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm up for it if you are!" she told Seaweed enthusiastically.

In response he held out his hand, "I'm ready when you are, baby!" and she accepted.

The volume of noise decreased as music from the band sounded, "and now, the King and Queen will dance," Corny said gesturing to his side. Seaweed walked down the steps of the stage, before holding his hand out for Tracy. The students parted like waves leading them to the centre of the dance floor. The song was unexpectedly slow, but they were professionals; he placed his hands around her waist, resting on her hips, and Tracy lightly gripped the top of his shoulders. Their eyes fixed on one another as they swayed to the music. The entire room had all eyes on them, but neither stirred in nervousness, to them in was another day on the Corny Collin's Show. As the song waned, Tracy had an idea and her head jerked up to look at the band. Seaweed immediately followed suit and their brains began to work as one. Turning to face each other once more, they expressed a mischievous smile before dropping their arms. Tracy ran over to the stage, whispered in the ear of one of the members who then signalled the rest of the band, before running back. The room watched in awe as the music instantly faded out to be replaced with a more upbeat sound. The attendees gossiped, trying to figure out what was going on, but when Seaweed and Tracy began to show some moves, they cheered. And even a few of the council members from the show joined in with their dates.

Link was now beginning to get over the shock of not having won the title of 'Prom King', deciding that he should be happy for his friend, and for his girlfriend. He couldn't say he was surprised she had won, in his opinion she was the most beautiful girl in all of Baltimore and thought that that alone should have made her a sure winner. As she danced with Seaweed and the other teenagers, he couldn't help but smile at her great energy and kindness. All he wanted to do was kiss her for being who she was, and headed off in her direction getting swept away by the dancing mob of students.

The song ended with a big bang and the hall clapped. Tracy was flushed and fanned herself using her hand, while amidst his clapping; Seaweed took note that she needed a break.

"Hey, lets get a drink,"

Tracy continued the fan her face, "okay," she said, following his lead. They walked over to the drinks table, picking up sodas, "have you seen Link and Penny?"

Seaweed made a quick glance around the room in search, "they're nowhere in sight,"

Tracy had a look for herself and replied with, "shall we look for them?"

"Nah, cracker boy's probably just stylin' his do," he replied sipping from his soda, Tracy just laughed as she still fanned her hand, "how 'bout we get some air?" she nodded over the noise and they zig-zagged through the hyper students to get to the open air of the night. Seaweed searched the stars as Tracy happily sighed at the freshness.

"It's so stuffy in there," she spoke lightly looking over at him.

"I know what you mean," he said turning to face her, "what's it like being Prom Queen?"

Tracy immediately blushed in the dim glow of the hall's lights, her smile as wide as her face. Seaweed chuckled, "it's like a dream come true, anyone but Amber winning would have been fantastic, but being the one…well, there aren't enough words to describe! Well, what about you, King Seaweed?" she said doing a curtsy. He bowed before her with a smile.

"I'm sure cracker boy wasn't too pleased – he looked pretty out of it when we were on stage,"

"You know what Link's like,"

"Yeah, just shocked that anyone could be liked more than himself,"

She chuckled, "but he's so loveable,"

"He's lucky to have you,"

"And Penny's lucky to have you too," she replies. Even with the mention of their friends and partners in the air, Seaweed and Tracy just stare at one another, slowing moving closer until they're pressed up against each other. Tracy tilts her head up, eyes still locked before Seaweed lowers his to meet her lips.


End file.
